


Tales of Yore - of Men and Monsters

by F_F_M_D



Series: In Blood and Ire - The Collections of Yore [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe Expansion, Cultural Exploration, Culture, History, Lore - Freeform, Lore Building, world, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_F_M_D/pseuds/F_F_M_D
Summary: The collection of the manuscripts, and the documents of old - telling of both the men all across ages past, and telling upon the matter of the monsters seen all across Gaia, and telling upon the matters of all the legends surrounding them.
Series: In Blood and Ire - The Collections of Yore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Yore - of Men and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The collection of lore upon the matter of both the men, and the mega-fauna surrounding the universe that is the Hyper-Morph AU.
> 
> Information upon the Hyper-Morph AU is available from the dashboard.

Here, upon this page - I write henceforth, beneath the name of Jarl Jormungand nir Cadarn, his grace. Here, upon this page - I add unto the manuscript of monsters, and add unto the manuscript of the Jarls' men; the documented tellings upon a certain manner of monster, scouring across our land - and upon the matter of the Stone Striders, the mightiest monster among them all, for the men of our Jarl to face off against.

To elaborate upon some manner of context, surrounding the monster:

The matter of the Jarls' men facing off against Stone Striders is oft seen upon battlefields - though not the battlefields made from the monster alone, though the battlefields ridden all across in the innumerable carcasses of the fallen. The men of the Jarl, sent out in service to clean out the battlefields - upon which a war, or a raid, or even something so small as a battle between the innocent and a bandit den are fought - are the most common to meet the Stone Strider among all other men.  
Though one would do well to note all the same - those not in service to the Jarl, and scavenge upon the battlefields prior mentioned too meet often a Stone Strider, among all other monsters. The suspicion of our Jarls' men suffering some manner of curse, to bring forth the ire of such a monster can be discarded.

Those calling upon the Stone Striders as the fallen, continuing to survive even still - despite falling unto death, and gripping unto the rage that is rooted in our Jarl sending them off to die for naught shall also be discarded, and all those calling upon the Stone Striders as such – the fallen men, turned upon our Jarl – should be, on all accounts, considered domestic opponents to our Hold – and regarded as some manner of heretic, more or less.  
For the nigh upon countless instances, upon which a Stone Strider has felled a man, or a number of men – among them, there has been a decent portion of the felled men appearing to belong to some manner of bandit clan, or turning out to be some manner of free-lancer, and one attempting to scavenge among the fallen, as to attain a small profit.

This is telling – and in a rather effective manner – of the Stone Striders’ bearing no apparent prioritisation of the Jarls’ men, as opposed to the common bandit – further eluding unto the need of discarding the claims surrounding the emergent nature of the Stone Striders.

Though upon reading the report of a Stone Strider encounter, time after time – again and again; and considering the matter – so well documented, and in a manner most thorough – upon the Draugr, and proceeding to consider the location of nigh upon all documented encounters; I am of the belief that indeed, in some small part – there is some credence to the claims that such a monster is of the arisen dead, one in some manner: similar unto the Draugr, indeed.  
Following this path of logic – one could indeed claim the tellings of the Draugr to be telling of the Stone Striders much the same, or in some partial manner, upon the least of all things. For the claim surrounding the Draugr – the claim most accepted among them all – dictates the Draugr to be souls of the scorned, both denied entrance unto our halls of the honoured dead – and forbidden from the realm of endless suffering all the same.

The Draugr meet nothing in the messengers – nor the honoured escort of our gods upon meeting the call of death. The Draugr are scorned – and made to wander across the mortal plane even still, and the Draugr return unto their fallen form and rise once more from the dead.

Considering the Draugr – and all the tellings of the Draugr, and then proceeding to ponder upon the encounters of the Stone Striders, indeed; there appears to be some manner of correlation between the fallen among battle and the emergence of the Stone Striders.

Following the path of logic surrounding the Draugr further – and considering the matter of the souls scorned from both the messengers, and the honoured escort of our gods – I ponder upon the matter of a soul refusing both the messengers, or the escort of our honoured dead.

For indeed – the Draugr return unto their fallen forms and rise once more, abandoned from all the customs of our dead. Though the Draugr are the scorned – so what is there upon the matter of those un-scorned, and refusing beneath their own will?

Those men among the fallen – refusing to follow both the messengers, and the escort of the honoured. Those men among the fallen – of a will un-shattered, and of a rage burning on even still, after the calling of death.

This path of logic would be telling of a great deal – surrounding the matter of the Stone Striders. For nigh upon all encounters are met upon the battlefields of the fallen – and not so much as one report has been telling of the Stone Striders wandering upon the plains of the wilderness. The Stone Striders are met from all – in a manner invariable – upon the battlefield ridden across in the dead.

For in a manner much the same as the Draugr – the Stone Striders, indeed, are of the arisen dead. Though as opposed to the Draugr – arisen from the dead among the scorned – the Stone Striders are arisen from among the fallen, seen upon the battlefields all across our lands.

The Stone Striders are the arisen dead – of those fallen in battle, though are un-shattered in will and ire even still. Those among the fallen – whom of which proceed on to become Stone Striders – follow both their will, and their ire, and refuse either the messengers, or the escort of the honoured dead. Those among the fallen – proceed to fight off that of which comes to them after their death upon the battlefield.  
Proceeding onward – and following their will, and their ire, the fallen return unto their mortal forms, in a manner much the same as the Draugr. Though in refusing the calling of death, and the order of our gods all the same – their flesh becomes malformed, and their mind eroded – similar unto the Draugr. The form of the fallen shall proceed to turn unto the form of a Stone Strider – and the flesh upon them shall contort, and the steel upon their armor shall merge unto their form. Their frame shall proceed to contort all the same – as had the flesh upon them – and shall contort in accordance to the will of the fallen, the strength of the fallen – and the ire outright, belonging unto the fallen.

The fallen shall rise once more – upon the battlefield where the Stone Stride had been felled in life. The Stone Stride shall garner strength henceforth – and feed upon the blood of the fallen all around them, before proceeding to battle onward even still. Unbound in both the matter of blood, and flesh all the same – and of eroded mind – the Stone Strider shall harbor no tie unto a clan among men, and in being rendered unbound; the Stone Strider shall battle off, against all whom of which are to meet them.

\- Scribe Olaf of Jormun, Tuesday, 19th of March, 997.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Draugr and the apparent correlation is not intended to be accurate, nor based upon them in the smallest manner - setting aside the name and the overall nature, and is not to be regarded with the original lore surrounding them.


End file.
